A morte de Kagome
by flor do deserto
Summary: Ela estava possuida pelo ódio... Sem penssar atirou uma flesha para mata-lo, a flesha errou o alvo... Tirando a vida de outro ser... Oneshort bem curtinho REPOSTADO


**Inuyasha e Cia. ****ainda**** não me pertencem mais podem ter certeza que um dia pelo menos o Kouga vai ser meu!  
Sou sanguinária por isso quem tiver coração de manteiga não leia isso, foi mal não deu para agüentar eu tava sedenta por sangue!**

A morte de Kagome

Por entre as grandiosas árvores um vulto vermelho e branco passava a correr apressadamente, finalmente a jóia estava completa, e Inuyasha havia lhe entregado para que juntos eles desejassem que ela pudesse voltar a viver, e também para que ele se tornasse humano, pois como hanyou ela não o queria.

_Estou atrasada! – ela falou para si mesma.

Parou a frente da goshinboku, olhou para os lados e não o viu "_onde ele poderia estar"._

_Inuyasha onde você esta?

Kikyou perguntou ao nado, ao chegar ao local onde os dois haviam marcado um encontro, e não encontrá-lo, sentou-se em cima de uma das raízes da árvore e começou a olhar para o céu, ele estava ainda mais atrasado que ela, mais então veio o por do sol e ele não apareceu, cansada de esperar e sem pensar em mais nada, decidiu usar seus poderes de miko para localizá-lo, caminhou floresta adentro, até o encontra-lo, o encontrou em um lugar um pouco distante dali... Abraçando ela... Aquela "humana desprezível" ficou totalmente possuída pelo ódio, ao vê-los se beijando.

"Todas aquelas palavras eram mentiras!" pensou com os dentes cerrados apertando fortemente o arco em suas mãos.

"_Não tenho nem uma duvida... Transformarei-me em humano. E não estará mais só_" – lembrou-se amargamente das palavras que ele havia lhe dito no dia anterior.

_Canalha mentiroso... – falou para si mesma apertando com ainda mais força o arco em suas mãos, mais os dois que estavam a poucos metros a sua frente continuaram sem perceber sua presença, ela virou o rosto e fechou os olhos, queria tirar aquela horrível imagem de sua cabeça, mais não conseguiu. – Miserável! – as lágrimas lhe corriam por seu rosto mesmo com os olhos fechados.

__Kagome..._ – ouviu o nome ser sussurrado pelos lábios de seu amado, mais ele falou o nome dela como nunca falou o seu, então abriu os olhos, queimando em fúria.

_INUYASHA!

Inuyasha levantou os olhos do angelical rosto de Kagome e desviou sua atenção para uma furiosa Kikyou com um arco e uma flecha na mão, ambos apontados para ele.

_Eu acreditei em você... Realmente acreditei em seus sentimentos. – ela cuspiu as palavras com estrema dor – Nunca tive razões para duvidar de você. Como você pode...?

Inuyasha sabia o que Kikyou faria, fez menção de ir embora dali com Kagome, mais Kikyou então o paralisou com seus poderes, e lançou uma flecha para matá-lo.

_Inuyasha!

Gritou Kagome com a voz embargada pelo choro, se jogando na frente da flecha, a flecha atingiu suas costas, e uma lagrima solitária rolou por seu rosto.

_Kagome... Por favor, Kagome... Não...

Inuyasha sussurrou uma frase sem nexo, não podia fazer nada, estava paralisado pelos poderes de Kikyou.  
Kikyou sorriu, e andando calmamente, sumiu no escuro por entre as árvores.  
Kagome arfou, e olhou para Inuyasha lhe lançando um ultimo sorriso, o corpo da garota tombou para trás...

_Kagome!

Gritou Inuyasha pegando o corpo da garota, agora conseguindo se mexer apertou o corpo da garota contra o seu, enquanto lágrimas rolavam livremente por seu rosto, feitas cascatas D'água, se ajoelhou ainda abraçado a ela, flashes de quando a garota ainda estava com vida passavam por sua cabeça, como um filme, que lhe dilacerava o coração. 

_Kagome...

Sussurrou Inuyasha, pois não tinha forças para dizer seu nome mais alto, sentiu o chão desaparecer de seus pés, logo em seguida a beijou... Um beijo de despedida... Pois ela havia partido.

_Fim._

_****_**Eu ficava olhando para essa fic e me sentia inconformada tinha que muda-la! Então eu a repostei, fiz isso mais para mim do que para vocês, perdão, mais é a verdade. **_**  
**_**N/A: Essa fic foi inspirada em vídeos do youtube.**


End file.
